thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Coda
Zitat Gruppierungen Überlebende Kirche *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Michonne *Gabriel Stokes Atlanta *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Sasha *Tyreese *Noah Reisende DC *Abraham Ford *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Maggie Greene *Glenn Rhee *Tara Chambler Grady Memorial Krankenhaus *Dawn Lerner *Bob Lamson *Steven Edwards *Beth Greene *Carol Peletier *Jarod Thompson als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 1 (Officer Tanaka) *Sammy Hadid als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 2 (Officer Alvarado) *Ricky Wayne als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 7 (Officer O'Donnell) *Teri Wyble als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 8 (Amanda Shepherd) *Christopher Matthew Cook als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 9 (Officer Licari) *Marc Gowan als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 10 (Percy) *Rico Ball als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 11 (Franco) *Kyle Clements als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 12 (McGinley) *Luke Bryant als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 13 (Hanson) *Amber Dawn Fox als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 14 (Officer Bello) Zombies *Bauchschlitzer-Beißer Erwähnungen Verstorbener Orte der Handlungen * St. Sarahs Church * Grady Memorial * Kannibalenlager Kurzbeschreibung Nachdem Lamson geflüchtet ist, wird er von Rick mit dem Auto verfolgt und angefahren, als dieser nicht anhalten will. Danach wird er von Rick erschossen. Die beiden anderen Officers versprechen zu lügen und Dawn zu erzählen, dass Lamson durch Beißer getötet worden sei. Gabriel erreicht währenddessen die Schule und das alte Camp der Überlebenden aus Terminus und entdeckt Bobs gegrillten Fuß auf dem Grill. Die Beißer in der Schule brechen durch die Türe und Gabriel rennt zurück zur Kirche, wobei die Beißer ihm folgen. Als Carl und Michonne die Türe öffnen um ihn hereinzulassen, gelingt es auch den Beißern die Kirche zu betreten, woraufhin die drei mit Judith die Kirche durch das Loch im Boden verlassen, welches Gabriel zuvor benutzt hatte. Kurz nach Verlassen der Kirche erreichen Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Glenn und Maggie die Kirche mit dem Feuerwehrtruck und Glenn erklärt Michonne, dass Eugene ein Lügner war. Diese erzählt ihnen dass Beth noch lebt und sich im Grady Memorial Krankenhaus in Atlanta befindet, woraufhin sich die Gruppe auf den Weg dorthin macht. Währenddessen diskutieren Beth und Dawn darüber, dass Dawn Beth schützen würde, da sie Gormans Tod und dass sie Carol gerettet hätte vor den anderen geheim halten würde. Als sie bemerken, dass Officer O'Donnell sie belauscht und er Dawn verraten will, töten die beiden ihn, indem Beth ihn den Aufzugschacht hinunterschubst, nachdem Dawn und O'Donnell miteinander kämpfen. Kurz danach beschuldigt Beth Dawn, dass diese sie nur decken würde um sich selbst zu schützen. Sie macht deutlich, dass sie wie Noah entkommen wird. Dawn widerspricht ihr daraufhin und erzählt ihr, dass Noah zurückkommen werde. Ricks Gruppe kommt schließlich im Krankenhaus an und treffen auf Dawn und ihre Leute. Die beiden Officers werden im Austausch gegen Carol und Beth übergeben. Als Rick und die anderen sich auf den Weg machen wollen, fordert Dawn die Rückgabe von Noah, da Beth nur dessen Aushilfe gewesen sei und Noah somit jetzt wieder gebraucht werde. Er will Folge leisten und Beth verabschiedet sich von ihm. Als Dawn Beth daran erinnert, dass sie ja bereits gesagt habe, Noah werde wiederkommen, sticht Beth ihr mit einer in ihrem Verband versteckten Schere in die Brust. Instinktiv feuert Dawn daraufhin die bereits gezogene Waffe ab und tötet Beth so durch einen Schuss in den Kopf. Alle sind kurz geschockt und Dawn beteuert, dass sie das nicht gewollt habe - aber Daryl erschießt sie sofort. Beide Gruppen richten wieder ihre Waffen aufeinander, aber Officer Shepherd entschärft die Situation und erklärt, dass es nur um Dawn gegangen sei. Rick lehnt das Angebot von Edwards ab, im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, und bietet den anderen seinerseits an, ihm und seiner Gruppe zu folgen. Nur Noah nimmt das Angebot an. Ricks Gruppe verlässt das Krankenhaus und trifft dort auf die anderen, die mit dem Feuerwehrtruck mittlerweile am Krankenhaus angekommen sind. Daryl trägt Beths toten Körper nach draußen; als Maggie ihn sieht, bricht sie aufgelöst zusammen. Morgan Jones ist weiterhin auf der Suche nach Ricks Gruppe und erreicht schließlich die Kirche, wo er Abrahams Karte an Rick mit dem Hinweis „Come to Washington“ („Geh nach Washington“) findet. Vorspann Einer der gefangenen Polizisten ist entkommen. Er versucht seine Fesseln an dem Kühler eines Polizeiautos zu zerschneiden. Rick verfolgt ihn mit dem Wagen. Der Gefangene läuft immer noch weg. Er reagiert nicht auf die Rufe von Rick, der ihn schließlich anfährt. Auf dem Boden liegend, bittet Officer Lamson um Hilfe. Rick wiederholt, dass er einfach nur hätte stehen bleiben müssen. Der Polizist aus dem Krankenhaus behauptet, dass sie es nicht schaffen werden und die Gruppe schon zu lange draußen war, worauf hin ihn Rick mit seiner Waffe erschießt. Er steigt in den Polizeiwagen und fährt davon. Handlung der Folge Rick verfolgt gerade Officer Lamson, während dieser gerade versucht die Handschellen zu entfernen. Lamson hat aber leider keinen Erfolg damit bevor Rick den Polizeiwagen erreicht. Auch nach weiteren Warnungen von Rick hält Lamson nicht an und Rick überfährt ihn. Bob fleht Rick an, ihn zurück zum Krankenhaus zu bringen, aber Rick verweigert es. Als Lamson Rick erzählt, dass alle verloren sind und sie sterben werden, wenn sie versuchen das Krankenhaus zu übernehmen. Rick erschießt Lamson mit den Worten, dass er die Klappe halten soll. In der Schule in der die Überlebenden aus Terminus ihr Camp aufgebaut haben, befinden sich Beißer. Sie beobachten Gabriel wie er die Szene beobachtet. Gabriel findet Fotos, eine Bibel mit Marys Namen darauf und findet zum Schluss die Überreste von Bobs Bein auf dem Grill. Wütend stürzt er den Grill um und weint. Während er in diesem Zustand ist, können sich die Beißer befreien und verfolgen Gabriel. Er rennt in den Wald und lehnt sich gegen einen Baum, der mit einem Schnitt markiert wurde. Er macht sich weiter auf den Weg zur Kirche. Während Gabriel von Beißern umzingelt wird, klopft er an die Türe der Kirche und ruft nach Michonne und Carl. Carl und Michonne müssen die Barrikaden an der Türe zerstören und können Gabriel gerade noch rechtzeitig hinein holen. Dennoch schafft es einen kleine Horde Beißer in die Kirche. Carl und Michonne fangen an die Eindringlinge zu töten, aber das Gebäude wird ziemlich schnell überrannt und die kleine Gruppe muss sich zusammen mit Judith in Gabriels Büro verstecken. Carl geht durch das Loch, welches Gabriel in den Boden gegraben hat nach draußen. Michonne und Gabriel folgen ihm. Draußen töten sie weitere Beißer, die sich in den Fallen verfangen haben bevor sie die Türe der Kirche verriegeln und die restlichen Beißer darin einschließen. In einem alten Gebäude warten die anderen Überlebenden auf Rick. Er kehrt zurück und berichtet, dass er Bob töten musste. Die Gruppe geht los um mit den restlichen Polizisten zu reden und beide stimmen Rick zu ihm zu helfen seine Leute mit so wenig Gewalt wie möglich wieder zu bekommen. Dabei einigen sie sich, dass sie Dawn erzählen, dass Bob durch Beißer getötet wurde. Zurück im Krankenhaus versucht Dawn ihre Polizisten über Funk zu erreichen, da sie wegen dem Schusswechsel besorgt ist. Beth fragt sie, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre und die Beiden unterhalten sich während Beth das Büro reinigt. Sie findet ein Foto von Dawn mit Captain Hanson vor, der vorher hier alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Dawn erzählt, dass er ihr Mentor und Freund war und sie ihn vermisst. Beth fragt was passiert ist. Dawn erklärt ihr, dass er die Analyse von Risiko und Erlös aus den Augen verlor und die Polizisten unter ihm nicht mehr hinter ihm standen. Zurück in der Kirche sitzen Carl und Michonne zusammen mit Gabriel und Judith auf dem Boden und warten auf die Rückkehr der Anderen. Gabriel gibt zu, dass er bei der Schule war um sicher zu stellen, dass er ihnen auch die Wahrheit erzählt hat. Die Beißer fangen an durch die verbarrikadierte Türe zu kommen, aber bevor sie überhaupt nach draußen gelangen, kommt Abrahams Gruppe und stellt die Türe mit dem Feuerwehrtruck zu. Michonne erzählt Maggie, dass Beth am Leben ist und die Anderen zum Grady Memorial ist um sie dort zu holen. Die Gruppe an der Kirche entscheidet gemeinsam, dass sie dorthin auch fahren werden. Am Krankenhaus attackiert ein Polizist Percy, da er ein Loch in seinem Schlafanzug nicht angemessen genäht hat. Beth schaut vorbei. Der Mann versucht Beth diese Aufgabe zu übertragen, doch Dawn ruft sie zu ihr. Beth sitzt auf dem Rand des Aufzugschachtes und schaut hinunter. Dawn kommt und sie beginnen über die Situation zu reden. Beth erklärt ihr, dass die Welt nicht auf magische Weise besser wird. Dawn erzählt Beth, dass sie weiß, dass sie den Polizisten getötet hat. O'Donnell kommt herein und hört ihr Gespräch. Er sagt, dass es Zeit ist, dass sich bald was ändert. Entweder Dawn gibt die aktuelle Situation zu oder er wird es tuen. Dawn zieht ihre Waffe und die Zwei fangen einen Streit an. O'Donnell geht auf Dawn zu und wirft ihre Waffe den Aufzugsschacht hinunter und die beiden fangen an zu kämpfen. O'Donnell gewinnt die Oberhand bis Beth herantritt und hilft. Als O'Donnell von ihr abgelenkt wird, gibt es Dawn die Chance um ihren Vorteil wieder zu gewinnen. Gemeinsam mit Beth wirft sie O'Donnell den Schacht hinunter. Dawn geht in Carols Zimmer, wo Beth sich an eine Wand gelehnt hat. Dawn erklärt ihr, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn sie weint. Doch Beth sagt deutlich, dass sie nicht mehr weint. Dawn trinkt während sie Beth sagt, dass sie Beth nicht deckt, sondern sich selbst schützt. Beth erklärt ihr, dass sie wie Noah fliehen wird. Doch Dawn stellt klar, dass Noah so oder so wiederkommen wird. Das machen sie immer. Zudem weiß sie, dass Beth Carol kennt und sie beide bleiben werden. Auf dem Dach in der Nähe des Krankenhauses befindet sich Sasha, die ein Snipergewehr in den Händen hält. Tyreese möchte nicht, dass sie sich selbst überschätzt nach Bobs Tod. Er erzählt ihr die Geschichte wie er dachte, dass er Martin getötet hat und der Mann dann an der Kirche aufgetaucht ist und durch sie getötet wurde. Zudem stellt er fest, dass sie vielleicht nicht durch die Welt verändert werden, was gut ist. Sasha antwortet, dass Tyreese immernoch gut ist, aber sie kann es nicht mehr bleiben. Später kommt Daryl mit der Remington 700 zu ihr auf das Dach. Rick ist auf der Straße unter ihnen und nähert sich mit erhobenen Händen einem Polizeiwagen. Er grüßt sie und stellt sich ihnen vor und nennt sein Anliegen. Sie fordern ihn auf, dass er seine Waffe auf den Boden legt, was Rick auch tut. Dennoch sind die beiden Polizisten im Fadenkreuz der Snipers. Die Polizisten treten an Rick heran und Rick nennt den fairen Handel. Zwei Leute von ihnen gegen zwei Leute von seinen. Als die Polizisten fragen, wo Ricks Leute sind, tötet Sasha einen Beißer hinter ihnen mit nur einem Schuss aus dem Snipergewehr. Rick sagt, dass sie in der Nähe sind und er wartet während sie drinnen jemand verständigen. Zurück im Krankenhaus zieht Beth ihre alte Kleidung wieder an und versteckt eine Schere in ihrem Gips. Carol ist nun ebenfalls wach und Beth schiebt sie mit dem Rollstuhl den Flur vorbei an Dawns Büro und Edwards vorbei. Rick und seine Gruppe werden in den Flur gelassen und alle stecken ihre Waffen weg. Die beiden Polizisten lügen über Lamsons Tod und Dawns Stimme zittert, als sie die Nachricht hinnimmt. Sie tauschen Licari gegen Carol aus und Shepherd gegen Beth. Als die Gruppe gehen möchte, ruft Dawn der Gruppe hinterher, dass der Handel nicht mehr gilt und sie Noah zurückverlangt. Sie erklärt ihre Entscheidung damit, dass einer ihrer Polizisten gestorben ist als dieser versucht hat, Noah zu retten. Wenn Rick versucht zu verhandeln, sagt Noah, dass er freiwillig hierbleiben möchte. Beth verabschiedet sich von ihm als Dawn ihr sagt, dass sie wusste, dass er wiederkommt. Beth unterbricht Dawns Statement und geht zur ihr. Sie sagt, dass sie es nun verstanden hat und sticht mit der Schere in Dawns Schulter. Daraufhin erschießt Dawn Beth durch einen Kopfschuss. In Slow Motion kann man die bestürzten Gesichter der Leute um Dawn herum sehen. Dawn versucht zu erklären, dass sie das nicht wollte als Daryl seine Waffe zieht und sie ebenfalls erschießt. Die Polizisten und Ricks Gruppe ziehen ihre Waffen und richten sie auf die jeweils andere Gruppe als Shepherd auffordert, die Waffen nieder zu legen. Ricks Gruppe ist schockiert über Beths Tod. Shepherd mit Rückhalt von Edwards bietet Rick und seine Gruppe an, dass sie hier bleibe können, aber Rick schlägt den Vorschlag aus und schlägt den Anderen vor, dass er alle mitnehmen wird, die mitgehen möchten. Noah entscheidet sich das Krankenhaus mit Ricks Gruppe zu verlassen. Als die Gruppe das Krankenhaus verlässt, schüttelt Rick seinen Kopf als er Glenn sieht. Er versucht Glenn damit mitzuteilen, was gerade eben geschehen ist. Daryl trägt Beths Körper aus dem Gebäude heraus. Maggie sieht ihre tote Schwester und fällt weinend zu Boden. Glenn versucht sie zu trösten. Die Gruppe bleibt still stehen und alle trauern um Beth. Nach dem Abspann sieht man Morgan, der sich seinen Weg durch den Wald bahnt und steht an der Schule wo Gabriel vorher war. Er steigt über einen Beißer und erlöst ihn von seinem Leiden. Er läuft weiter zur Kirche. Dort legt er eine Hasenpfote, einen GooGoo Cluster und eine Patronenhülse auf den Alter. Er kniet sich nieder um zu beten. Anschließend schaut er sich um und fängt an zu lachen, als er Abrahams Notiz auf der Karte findet. Besonderheiten Todesfälle *Beth Greene *Bob Lamson *Dawn Lerner *O'Donnell Musik Trivia